Warm Me Up
by SamSpade
Summary: Olivia returns home to find out things aren't exactly what she had hoped for. A Christmas Story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Warm Me Up

Author: SamSpade

Rating: M

Summary: Olivia returns home to find out things aren't exactly what she had hoped for.

She hated Christmas. Maybe it was because everyone spent the holidays with family and almost every year she spent it alone. She didn't bother putting up a tree or decorations. There was no need. No one to enjoy the sights and besides she hardly was ever home with work.

This year she wondered if it would be different. Rachel and Ella were in Chicago, though they wanted to come out and visit the tickets hadn't been purchased and Olivia had reminded Rachel that it was fine, that she had plans. She lied. She told her sister she had plans with Peter.

She'd barely spoken to Peter, at least outside of work since he'd confessed to her about what he'd done. It had been hard at first, listening to it. She'd pretended it didn't bother her. What else was she supposed to say? She had pulled further away though, from Peter, from everyone. The home she had come back to didn't feel quite like the home she remembered.

It was Christmas Eve and she watched as the snow was blanketing the city. She could hear the plow trucks two blocks over and she reached for a book as she curled up on the chair.

Her eyes focused on the words but her mind was still racing with everything that had happened over the past few weeks. She had easily forgiven Peter for not coming to save her. She hadn't expected him to. It wasn't as though he had Cortexiphan in his body and was capable of the journey on his own. She had hoped Walter would have devised a plan but she also knew there were some challenges she had to face on her own.

The lights in her apartment flickered and she closed her book peeking outside just as the lights shut off and the heater stopped running. The entire block was dark.

"Shit." She muttered to herself standing up as she carefully made her way towards the kitchen grabbing a flashlight. Reluctantly she found her phone, wondering if this was such a good idea. She dialed and waited for Peter to pick up.

"Hello," Peter answered grabbing the phone as he watched Walter like a hawk. "Don't move my piece!" He warned his father as they'd been playing a board game together.

"I should have known you'd be busy," Olivia breathed. It was afterall Christmas Eve.

Peter paused, surprised it was Olivia. "No, Walter and I were just playing Monopoly. What's up? Everything okay?" He'd barely spoken to her, or rather she'd barely spoken two words to him except for the occasional 'I'm fine.' He knew she hadn't been fine and all he could think to do was give her space. She seemed to need it and he didn't blame her. He'd been an idiot, not seeing that _she_ wasn't his Olivia. He wasn't sure she'd ever forgive him but she was calling and he had to reach out to her any chance he got.

Olivia sighed, "I, uh, the electricity went out. The whole neighborhood is black."

Peter nodded in understanding, "your heat is out." He knew it was cold outside, in the single digits. "You're welcome to come over, spend Christmas at the Bishops," Peter offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be an imposition," Olivia admitted. She really wanted to say she didn't want it to be awkward but if she came over it was certain to feel weird and uncomfortable. Afterall he'd slept with the other Olivia.

Peter smiled, "do you need me to come pick you up?"

Olivia shook her head, "no. You stay with Walter. There's no sense in you coming out and then driving twice as long in the snow. I'll pack a bag and I'll come right over."

"Okay. If you need anything," Peter continued.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be fine." She answered hanging up and carefully making her way to the bedroom, flashlight in hand. She packed a change of clothes for overnight and then grabbed her coat, carefully making her way down to the car.

She started her car, tossing her overnight bag into the backseat and letting it warm up as she cleaned off the snow as quickly as she could. The ground was icy and the roads were a mess. Was she absolutely crazy going out in the snow?

Climbing into the front seat she carefully pulled out of the parking space and onto the snow covered road towards Peter's.

Her eyes narrowed, focusing on the road as the snow was coming down heavier and sticking to her wipers, turning it to ice. Visibility was terrible and Olivia gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles white, as she focused on finding the road in front of her.

Her eyes widened in horror as she watched another car opposite of her losing control coming towards her. She quickly maneuvered out of the way, her own car spinning as she found herself slammed into a snowbank.

"This is not happening," Olivia muttered, as she tried reversing the car but it wouldn't budge. Her wheels were spinning on ice. Olivia pulled out her keys and stepped out of the car surveying the damage and the scene. There was no way she'd be able to move the car on her own. She reached into her car, grabbing her overnight bag and suddenly realizing she didn't have her phone.

She knew she was only a few miles from Peter's house but she'd have to walk the rest of the way. With her bag in hand she headed for the sidewalk which was now covered in eight inches of snow. It seemed safer than walking in the street, especially after managing to get her own car stuck and watching the other vehicle nearly hitting her.

Shivering and cold she walked it to the Bishops house. Her hands and toes were red and numb. Her body was soaking wet from the snow that coated her clothes.

Olivia rang the doorbell, standing there sopping wet, shaking. Her face was bright red.

Peter's eyes widened as he saw her on the porch steps. He glanced behind her, "where's your car, Olivia?" He asked not seeing it behind her.

"It got stuck a few miles back." Her teeth chattered and Peter widened the door, ushering her inside. "I would have called but I forgot my phone." She admitted, working off her wet jacket and shoes.

Peter nodded, "Walter grab us some blankets!" He called to his father. He took her bag, feeling the outside soaked and knowing the contents inside would be just as wet. "Why don't you follow me upstairs? I can give you something to change into and we can get your clothes dried."

Olivia nodded silently following Peter towards the stairs. She seemed incapable of taking another step. Her legs were numb. Her toes tingled. "Peter, do you mind just bringing something down for me to wear?"

He turned around, searching her eyes, "yeah why don't you go warm up by the fireplace?" He suggested. "Walter should have those blankets for you. I'll be quick." He took the steps two at a time and headed into his room finding a sweatshirt and sweatpants with a drawstring. He hoped they'd fit her but knew the clothes would probably be too big. Coming back downstairs in just as much a rush he stopped when he saw her standing by the fireplace, her eyes on the pictures at the mantel. "You can get changed in the bathroom down the hall," Peter offered.

"Okay," her voice was a mere whisper. He watched as she carefully took the clothes, from him. Her hands were shaking and bright red from the cold. He worried about frostbite and hypothermia but he was trying his best to warm her up. He knew she would refuse any sort of medical treatment.

She headed quietly down the hall to the bathroom, past Walter as she shut the door. She stripped out of her wet clothes and was grateful for the towel Peter had provided at the bottom stack of the clothes. She dried herself off as best she could be putting on Peter's clothes. They were definitely too big and without underwear on, as hers was soaked she really hoped the sweatpants wouldn't fall down. She tied the waistband as tight as she could not caring how bunched it looked. She pulled the sweatshirt on over her head, glad for the extra warmth and wrapped her wet clothes up in the towel as she came back out to the living room.

"Here," Peter offered taking her wet clothes and the towel. He grabbed her bag of clothes from earlier as well, "I'll be right back. You sit and relax." He headed towards the laundry room, tossing her clothes in and pausing for a long moment. He felt terrible that he hadn't come out to pick her up. If he had, she wouldn't have walked the rest of the way to his apartment.

Finally coming back into the living room, he watched Olivia sitting quietly across from the fireplace. He was silently grateful that Walter had made himself scarce. Peter came over, sitting beside her on the sofa. "Any warmer?" He asked.

Olivia smiled weakly, "being out of cold wet clothes helps." She was still shivering as she had her arms crossed against her chest and her legs were bouncing against the floor.

Peter grabbed one of the blankets Walter had left on the couch and he wrapped it around her legs, moving closer he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Body heat helps too."

"Peter," her voice held warning.

"I'm just trying to help warm you up." He stared at her, "it looks like you were outside for awhile."

Olivia nodded slowly, "an hour I think. I can't remember. I didn't look at a clock." She hadn't noticed what time she'd gotten to Peter's either.

Peter shook his head, "I think you were out longer than that. I was getting worried when you didn't show up on time. I figured you'd be a few minutes late," he admitted. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I should have come looking for you."

Olivia shook her head, "you wouldn't have known where I was," she glanced at him feeling a brief moment of déjà vu. "Besides I made it here all right. A little cold and wet but you took care of that." She gave him the faintest of smiles. She knew he was trying and she didn't want to be so hard on him. It just-it wasn't easy. Nothing came easy for these two.

His arm rested over her shoulders and slowly it moved over her back in soft circles. He heard her let out a tiny soft sigh and he smiled scooting closer if at all possible. His body was pressed up against hers. He watched as her eyes closed and her breathing was slowing down, relaxing. "If you fall asleep I won't bite," he teased watching as she gave him a strange look.

"Scoot down," she gestured and he frowned not wanting to move away from her but doing as asked. Olivia shifted on the sofa, stretching out though keeping the blanket curled around her body while she shuffled down, coming to rest her head in Peter's lap. She didn't even bother to ask if it was all right. He'd slept with the other Olivia, she was fairly confident this wouldn't bother him. She let her eyes close again, enjoying the smallest amount of intimacy and sighing contently as she felt his hands in her hair.

The past few weeks had been difficult for her. Coming home, thinking that everything would be exactly as it was if not better. She'd been sorely mistaken, to find out Peter had slept with the woman he believed was in fact her. His confession had hurt her more than she realized. She knew she cared about Peter, knew she wanted to try for more than just partners but hearing the details, imagining what they did, it made her heart ache because she realized as much as she loved him, what she wanted might never come to be.

Her eyes had long since closed and her breathing settled again, drifting to sleep in Peter's lap. It hadn't taken long as his gentle touch had lulled her to sleep.

Walter came in, carrying two cups of hot chocolate. "I thought Agent Dunham might want some hot cocoa." He offered, his eyes widening as he took a step back, nearly dancing in excitement seeing her sound asleep in Peter's lap.

Peter watched, his eyes wide hoping his father wouldn't burn himself. "You can put it on the coffee table," he whispered, trying not to wake Olivia.

Walter nodded enthusiastically putting both cups down on the table in front of Peter, making a bit of a loud clanking though neither cup spilled.

"Peter?" Olivia mumbled half-asleep, hearing the noise but not fully registering what it was or even where she was.

"It's okay, go back to sleep." He reassured her, one hand in her hair the other holding her close against him as she fell back asleep in his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She awoke to find his arms wrapped around her and she realized he was carrying her up the stairs. "Peter, put me down." Her voice wasn't soft or groggy. Her tone was serious, demanding in fact and he stared at her, pausing on the second to last stair.

"I could do that but I really don't want us to fall." He carried Olivia the last two steps and finally helped her down, feeling her hold on him completely loosen. "I was just going to carry you up to bed."

"You didn't have to do that." She told him and Peter sighed, seeing the wall back up, the one around her heart. He took a step back, careful not to fall down the stairs in the process. He knew tonight, her coming over wasn't going to be easy but it was his chance to try and fix things. If she was going to be here, he had to do what he could to right every wrong he'd made with the other Olivia.

"You were asleep downstairs on my lap for two hours," Peter stared at her, "I thought I was being nice." He ran a hand through his hair, taking another step back, this time one foot down the stairs. "You can have my bedroom, there are fresh linens on the bed already. I'll take the couch." He headed down the stairs not bothering waiting for her to answer. He figured she needed space, as it seemed she needed it a lot lately.

"Peter," Olivia breathed watching him descend down the stairs.

"Goodnight, Olivia." He didn't turn back around and as much as it hurt her, this wasn't easy on him either.

Olivia retreated quietly into his bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She glanced at the clock seeing it was now just after eleven. She wasn't particularly tired anymore but shut off the lights and climbed into Peter's bed. It felt odd to be here and even stranger that she was lying in here alone. She knew in part it was her own doing, pulling away from him, telling him she didn't want to be with him. She tossed and turned, her eyes watching the clock as the minutes turned to hours. Even with fresh linens it smelled uniquely of Peter. She wasn't falling asleep anytime soon.

She waited until it was just after one in the morning before climbing out of bed. She was careful to be quiet but the floorboards squeezed. She walked to the door, cracking it open and pattered down the stairs. She saw Peter sitting there on the sofa, stretched out, television on.

"Casablanca?" Olivia nodded recognizing the movie, "all the best love stories are tragedies." She commented coming around to the sofa watching as Peter raised a curious eye and moved over to let her sit with him. "Don't tell me I guessed the wrong movie. I've seen this a thousand times, Peter."

"Never thought you for a romantic," he quipped.

"Why because I don't want to be with you?" She grimaced hearing her words. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Peter shook his head, "no, it's okay. You have a right to be angry with me."

Olivia sighed, "except I don't. I'm hurt, Peter. What you did—" she let out a heavy sigh, tired of talking about her emotions with him. Nothing good ever came out of it. "Let's just watch the movie." Her eyes focused on the television.

"I bought you a Christmas present," he wasn't sure why he said it. The words were blurted out before he even could realize what he said. Maybe he wanted to make amends, fix the tension. He hoped his gift wasn't a mistake.

"What?" She turned to face him, confused and surprised, a mixture of emotions. She was tired of hurting, of him hurting her for something that had happened and would never happen again. She knew people cheated, had affairs and sometimes they stayed together, moved past it. She never saw herself as the type to stay with someone if they hurt her. Her relationships never lasted longer than a few months. This was different though. He had believed he was sleeping with her and Olivia wanted to forgive him she just couldn't move past it so easily.

"I wanted to do something nice for you." He stood up, the blanket falling to the floor as he walked across the living room in his boxers and t-shirt bringing over a thinly wrapped present. "You can open it." He told her, handing Olivia the box.

"I didn't get you anything." Olivia admitted hesitantly taking the gift.

"It doesn't matter. I want you to have this," Peter told her watching as she carefully removed the bow from the package and then peeled the paper back. She opened the long box, dropping the lid into her lap.

"Peter?" She stared at the tickets for a four day all-inclusive vacation in the Caribbean.

"I thought you really could use a vacation and before you yell at me," he smiled, "I got two tickets so you could take Astrid maybe? Make it a girl's vacation and come back a little happier."

She sighed putting the lid back on the box, "you bought this when you were with her," Olivia guessed her eyes reaching his.

"No, I didn't." Peter shook his head, "if you look I actually put yours and Astrid's name on the tickets. They're fully refundable though because I wasn't sure you'd want to go but at the same time I thought you might want to just to get away from me."

"A girl's vacation?" She'd never done such a thing in her life. She barely had any girlfriends or friends at that.

Peter shrugged, "you could take Rachel instead but I thought Astrid might like some time away and you two seem to be pretty good friends." He had noticed that she hadn't blocked out Astrid as much as she'd blocked him from her life. He knew it was because he'd slept with the other Olivia and Astrid well obviously hadn't.

"This is, wow, Peter." She didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, it didn't cost me what you think." He smiled trying to make light of it, "I did a little gambling and it really paid for itself."

"Peter," her eyes stared at him, sad but filled with concern, "please don't get yourself into trouble again." She knew he'd had a huge debt that had been settled. She didn't want to see himself wrapped up with thugs again.

"You care about me?" He smiled weakly nudging her. "I'm glad you like the gift."

"I do, I," she fumbled with what to say.

"Did I leave the incredible Agent Dunham speechless?"

Olivia smiled faintly staring down at the box, "you left Olivia speechless. Agent Dunham has the night off."

Peter smiled, "glad we got that settled." He stretched his legs out on the coffee table in front of him. "Feel free to shower me with Christmas gifts from the Caribbean," Peter grinned, "I can wait for my gifts until you come home."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" She let out a soft sigh, "I don't think I can take your present, Peter. It's too much."

Peter stared at her, tilting his head slightly, "if it's about the money, it really isn't as much as you think and I wanted to do something nice for you. Is that so terrible?"

"It's-" there she was, speechless again. "I don't deserve it." She finally spoke up.

Peter frowned, completely taken back by her answer. "What?"

"A vacation, being happy," she sighed staring down at her lap, putting the box on the coffee table and resting her head in her hands. "Our universe is inevitably at war and I'm going to take the night off. I can't do that, Peter."

"Four nights actually," he corrected her. "And why not? What's the point of saving our world if you're not going to enjoy living in it?"

Olivia shook her head, "it's not about me Peter. It's bigger than that. You know it." She glanced at him with a heavy heart.

Peter sighed, "even so, superheroes deserve the night off."

"It's four days," Olivia breathed, "I can't-"

"You can't what? Broyles will give you the time off." He stared at her, watching her face, "you don't want to go?" 

Olivia sighed her eyes falling towards the ground, "no I don't." She ran a hand through her hair, "I'm sorry. I just-I can't fathom why you would do this for me."

Peter stared at her, "you always deserve the truth Olivia and the reason I did this is because I still love you. I'm not expecting you to forgive me but I would like us to be friends again. Maybe that's asking too much right now. I get it that you're still angry with me and hurt and maybe I deserve some of that anger but not all of it. I just want us to move past it and I was hoping some time at the beach, in the sun, might help you feel better and hate me a little less."

Olivia finally glanced up at him, "I don't hate you but I'm not sure how taking a vacation with Astrid would help us." She confessed, emphasizing the word 'us'. "I would only want to go if you came with me."

Peter stared at her, shocked. He expected a lot of things to come out of her mouth tonight but that wasn't one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Happier chapters are ahead. Definitely an M rating ;) I'm going to try and update as frequently as I can. I'm heading off for vacation tomorrow morning early so we'll see how often I can update still. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

He still couldn't believe she had asked him to be the one to come along on the trip that he'd given her as a Christmas present.

"Peter?" Olivia stared at him, waiting for his answer.

"You really think the two of us alone for four days is a good idea?" It seemed like she could barely stand to be around him at work. He didn't know how they'd function for four entire days and nights together. "Wouldn't you have more fun with Astrid?" He wanted this to be a trip for her, to make her happy. He knew he'd screwed things up pretty bad and he wasn't really expecting her to throw her arms around him and forgive him. He was hoping though for a tiny smile, a glimmer of hope. Olivia wanting him to join her on the trip was not any part of the equation he had come up with. He almost wondered if it was a joke.

Olivia shook her head, "probably not but what better a way for us to work on our friendship. Listen Peter," she glanced down at her hands in her lap, feeling her heart heavy just thinking about what he did with the other Olivia. "I don't expect things to go back to the way they were. I'm not sure I really even want that," she was referring to the sexual tension, the desire that had been bursting at the seams between them, "I don't want this though either," she gestured between them.

Peter frowned trying to understand what she was saying. "I know, you told me you don't want to be with me anymore."

Olivia sighed. Part of her had said that because she was still recovering from the trauma of all that had happened to her. "That's not what I'm talking about right now," Olivia breathed. Her eyes glanced up at Peter. "I don't like this awkwardness. I don't like the tension. I also don't like the fact you slept with her and I know nothing I say or do or think or pray will change what's happened." She wanted to move on and each day she felt like it just might get easier. She wondered if the day would ever come when the pain would cease.

"I'm sorry, Olivia." He hung his head. He hated hurting her.

"No, don't," Olivia shook her head glancing at him, resting a hand over his as she caught his attention. "I still-as much as I've tried to get rid of them-drank till I made myself pass out even-I can't get rid of it."

"What?" Peter didn't like hearing the way she was talking.

"My feelings for you. They're still there and sometimes I wish they weren't. Sometimes late at night all I can do is cry myself to sleep. Other nights drinking dulls the pain. I don't want to become my stepfather, Peter."

"You won't," he shook his head, scooting closer wrapping an arm around her shoulders only to feel her pull away. He sighed, unsure what to say, what to do anymore.

"You don't know what it's been like, living in my apartment. Everything is a reminder of her. I thought about moving, maybe I should have." Olivia shook her head, "it wouldn't matter. It shouldn't matter. She's not here anymore but I feel like-I feel like she took something from me, Peter. Something I can't ever get back and it's the one thing that has given me sanity when I was going insane." She couldn't look at him, her eyes glancing up, tearing as she did her best to control her emotions. "I loved you. Maybe I still do," she didn't let him speak. "I don't know how to do this. How to be friends after what happened. It's not like a bad breakup. I mean it feels that way but a thousand times worse. It feels like you betrayed me in the worst possible way and I know you were betrayed, that she tricked you and I get that." She let out a shaky breath trying to calm herself down. "I can't sleep at night. Eating isn't something I remember unless I have to." She was falling apart slowly at the seams. "I need stability in my life, Peter. I don't know where to get it. Who to turn to anymore." She finally glanced back at him. "That person used to be you. Now I just, I feel like I'm wading in the ocean and slowly slipping under. I don't know." Her voice shook and Peter pulled her into his arms, not caring as she tried to pull away. "Peter, don't." She breathed between tears.

"It's okay," he whispered running his hand over her back in soft soothing motions. He knew eventually she'd break. He was half-expecting it directed at him again. He felt his own eyes water but swallowed the pain away and was relieved when she stopped fighting him and let him hold her. "You can be angry with me. I deserve it." He wasn't fighting with her. Arguing wouldn't help either of them.

"I don't want to be angry, Peter." She whispered pulling back the tears had dried as quickly as they appeared. She was good at building up a wall around her heart, keeping her emotions in check. "I want to feel like I can trust you again that I know you have my back."

"You don't feel that way?" He frowned, not having even considered it. He felt as though that stung more than anything else said tonight.

"I—I keep thinking what if she comes back." Olivia admitted, "I'm not sure which Olivia you'd protect." She wanted to believe he would save her before the one that betrayed him but didn't they both betray him at some point? Olivia had kept the secret of his existence and the other Olivia had conned him into believing she was someone she wasn't.

"You don't know me at all if you think I'd let anything happen to you and worse that I would be the cause of it." He stood up, walking to the kitchen, needing a moment to clear his head.

Olivia sighed. She hadn't intended to upset him. "Peter." She moved from the sofa, her eyes briefly glancing at the movie as it seemed long forgotten as she approached him cautiously in the kitchen. "I wish I had known that and didn't need to ask but you had a relationship with her."

Peter was feeling all the more frustrated with Olivia, "only because I thought she was you!" He grimaced knowing he needed to keep his voice down or he'd wake Walter. His voice dropped to a sharp whisper. "What she and I had, I wish I could say it was purely physical but I believed she was you, Olivia. I wanted more than just something physical with you." He stared at her, "maybe I should have seen through her, maybe I should have known when I looked into her eyes it wasn't you in there but I screwed up and nothing I say or do will ever change that." He felt as though he were in a losing battle. His eyes refused to look at her as he grabbed himself a glass of water. He turned around, staring down at the cup. "Maybe I should just pack up my bags, leave Boston."

Olivia felt her heart wrench yet again. "You can't do that, Peter."

His head shot up, eyes staring hard at her, "and why the hell not? I don't have anywhere else to go?" He shook his head, "I have a whole other world out there, beyond this one that I could choose."

"Fine! Then go back to her!" Olivia shouted at him turning her back and heading out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Peter chased after her, watching as she wore only pajamas and headed past the couch and towards the front door. "Olivia!" He no longer remembered his father was upstairs sound asleep.

"I'm getting the hell out of here since you apparently want nothing to do with me!" She shouted in return, slipping her cold wet shoes back on. She fought the grimace on her face and grabbed her coat. It was no better, slipping her arms into the sleeves.

Peter shook his head, walking to the door, standing in front of it, blocking her exit. "You're not seriously going back out into the snow, without a car?" He almost laughed except he worried that if he did, she might physically find the strength to kill him.

"I'm getting the hell out of here. Away from you." Olivia retorted trying the door handle but it wouldn't budge. Peter was strong and his determination was winning over hers. "Peter, let me go!" She was losing it, the frustration and the battle.

"I can't," he told her, fighting with her but only because he wanted to keep her-keep her there, in his home and more importantly in his life. "I love you, Olivia." He knew it wouldn't be easy for her to hear. Certainly not right now as her face was contorting and he was watching the tough Olivia Dunham breaking down again. This time the tears were streaming out faster than he thought possible and he felt her tiny but strong fists hit his chest wanting to escape.

Quickly he grabbed her wrists not letting them pound into him a moment longer before he felt her legs give way and he slid with her down onto the wood floor, his back against the door. "I don't-" he listened to her sobs, "I can't," she didn't quite finish the sentence.

"What?" Peter asked her, pushing the hair from her sweaty forehead, the tears still falling in buckets as he tried to dry them but they just fell faster. Her eyes were red and glassy, her cheeks even rosier.

"I don't want to love you, Peter. It hurts too much." She finally sobbed, giving in and letting him hold on her the cold wood floor beside the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When the tears finally subsided and her body seemed to grow overly warm wrapped in Peter's arms she finally pulled back. Her hair was slightly sweaty from the tears and matted to her forehead. Peter brushed the hair out of her eyes, staring at her, feeling her intense gaze back on him.

She finally found her voice and with his gaze never wavering she spoke up, "why did you stop me from leaving?"

Peter stared at her seriously, "contrary to what you might believe, Olivia, I do care about you and that extends to protecting you in the field. Not the other Olivia but you." He emphasized. "I came back to this world for you." Peter reminded her.

Although she'd pulled back slightly, she hadn't moved from sitting between his legs. She could still feel his breath on her neck and her eyes momentarily closed coming to rest her forehead against the warmth of his neck. "I know you did and I know that's why you and she—" Olivia refused to finish the sentence. Her lips tickled his flesh and she swore she felt him involuntarily shudder.

"She meant nothing to me," Peter assured her, one hand moving along her back, coming up into her hair. "I thought she was you, Olivia. I honestly believed you and I were—" he wanted to tell her 'making love' but he refused to hurt her any further. Not finishing his sentence seemed the wiser choice.

"What?" Olivia asked watching Peter shake his head no, dismissing such thoughts, not wanting to further discuss it. She pulled back slightly, staring into his eyes, one hand finding the back of his neck, her fingers playing in his hair. Immediately his eyes closed and the faintest of smiles met his lips. She raised an inquisitive eye, seeing the reaction. "Did she ever do this for you?" Olivia asked knowing it was dangerous territory.

"She never made me feel the way that you do," Peter answered her honestly. He vowed never to lie to her. He also knew divulging too many details would only hurt her. There had to be a happy medium, without lying.

"Good enough," Olivia breathed, understanding his answer. Sitting between his legs, one hand behind his neck in his hair, the other hand moved to his cheek, stroking the stubble. "I want one thing tonight for Christmas, Peter."

"Anything," he rasped staring at her, feeling suddenly nervous.

"I want you to give yourself to me, completely," Olivia stared at him with worry-filled eyes, silently hoping he wouldn't turn her down.

He took the opportunity for what it was, a chance to mend a broken heart. He leaned in, capturing her lips with his, wondering how she would feel tomorrow. "Only if you'll forgive me." He didn't want anything less than forever with her. He would gladly settle on a few happy months but there was no way he was going to put either of them through a one-time thing.

She stared at him, her mind thinking through every possibility, every scenario and the outcome of what this could become. "I can't make that promise," she confessed, "I'm still hurt. I want to move past it and I want you to be there with me, to help me through it." Her fingers moved to the front of his shirt, down past his stomach as she lifted the t-shirt up and over his head.

He didn't object or fight her in the slightest. He knew it would take time to heal the wounds that they both had endured during the last several months. He wasn't sure this was the best way to go about it but Peter also knew that he loved Olivia and would do anything for her. "I love you," he told her seriously, watching her bottom lip tremble as her eyes focused on his chest, her fingers moving over warm skin finding it difficult to meet his stare. He waited a moment, regaining his strength already after such a simple touch had fueled something deep within him.

His hands moved to hers, stopping her from doing anything further as he held her hands against his skin, keeping them in place. "We should probably go someplace-where Walter can't see us." Olivia admitted figuring that was why Peter had stopped her. She didn't want Walter to come out and see them lying naked on the foyer.

"It's snowing outside and your apartment has no electricity or heat," Peter gently reminded her. He wasn't going to take her to a motel either.

Olivia shook her head, "that's not what I meant. We should go upstairs, to your room." She clarified, her eyes finally meeting his.

Peter nodded slowly in understanding as he shifted his weight and Olivia did the same, together standing up. He grabbed his shirt from the floor, following her to his bedroom and locking the door behind him.

Olivia turned around, facing him in his bedroom. Staring at him, watching him secure the door so Walter couldn't get in, she suddenly felt nervous. Was she crazy for asking him to do this? Of course she wanted him, she always had but things had changed. She had changed or more they had changed after what happened. She stared at Peter, watching him take a step towards her, closing the gap as his hands moved to her waist, barely touching her.

"We don't have to do anything," Peter smiled warmly, hiding his own anxiety. After finding out he'd slept with the wrong Olivia, he was beginning to doubt his own judgment, his own decisions, every little thing when it came to what Olivia would like and want. It had to be a clean slate the only problem was he couldn't physically erase his memory and even if he could-it wouldn't change the fact it had happened.

Feeling his touch, it was enough to ease her fears. Her eyes darkened as she leant up, not kissing him just yet, her breath teasing him. "I know exactly what I want."

Before she had time to respond, his lips descended onto hers and he pulled her closer towards him.

"Not like this," she breathed pulling back as she knew he was pressed against the bedroom door. Olivia had it in her mind how she wanted this to play out. She'd envisioned it countless times while she was alone, locked in the dark cell.

Peter nodded slowly, his hands reluctantly letting go of her waist, "like what?" He asked, hanging onto her every word.

She smiled nervously, her eyes staring at him as she walked backwards towards the bed, climbing on, gesturing for Peter to follow her. She wanted him on top and was craving the contact with his body. She moaned softly the minute she felt his body surrounding hers from above. The warmth and strength of him was enough to cause a slight shudder to course through her. She hoped he hadn't noticed but she also knew it was the first of many experiences she would be feeling tonight.

"Relax," he breathed kissing her ear and then a soft path down her neck as he felt her body instantly respond. His fingers moved down to her stomach, gently sliding his hand beneath the shirt, feeling over the warmth of her bare skin as he felt her steal a breath. "It's just me," he whispered into her ear, kissing her again as he felt her body beginning to relax.

"I know," Olivia smiled beginning to feel every ounce of worry and pain disappear from her very existence. "I want this, Peter." She reminded him as well as herself. It was easier to tell him she wanted this or him rather than the most obvious fact, that she loved him.

His trail of kisses moved to her stomach as he methodically inched the shirt watching her reaction, seeing her squirm beneath his touch. He was taking his time, intent on making love to her tonight. Her fingers played in his hair and along the back of his neck and slowly the shirt moved higher, finding her perfect breasts. He smiled, seeing the sight before him and leaning down, as he took a nipple into his mouth. He felt her body arch off the mattress as he suckled and knew exactly what he was doing to her as the other hand massaged her other breast.

"Oh, God." She rasped not expecting it. She wasn't certain what to anticipate tonight but right now she felt her body growing warmer and a throbbing between her legs. It was growing more intense and she shifted hoping she could gain some friction as her hands moved over and across Peter's back. Finally one hand she moved down to touch herself against the fabric of the sweatpants. She was needy and Peter smiled seeing what she was doing. One hand of his snaked down that had been rubbing her breast and stopped her movements, only to hear her whimper.

"Give me time." Peter smiled, his eyes watching her as she struggled to keep them open.

"Please, Peter." She didn't want to beg. She wanted to feel something amazing and he was turning her on and teasing her right now. With an unsatisfied groan she shifted slightly, forcing one of his legs between her thighs. Moving her hips, gyrating, she was going to get some satisfaction if she had any say in what was going on. She used her legs, squeezing his thigh tighter against her, riding him as much as she could.

Peter suddenly became rock hard, feeling what she was doing to him. "Olivia," he rasped, wanting to slow the night down but getting an idea for the intensity she was looking for tonight.

"I need you," she told him. The throbbing had yet to cease as she moved her fingers to his boxers, her palm slowly moving in. He didn't object, gasped when she stroked him and the smile grew on her face as she used her other hand to push the boxers off his hips. "I'm wearing too much." She informed him, letting him go for only an instant as he quickly kicked the boxers off his legs and across the room. He wasted no time in quickly undressing Olivia, the shirt she had half-up was now off and the sweats followed.

He watched as she settled herself back onto the mattress waiting for him. Never in his life did he imagine it like this. He climbed above her, leaning down capturing her lips in a kiss as he felt her body arching off the mattress, her hand finding him, stroking him and guiding him to her slick wet entrance.

He wanted to ask her if she was sure this was what she wanted but the words didn't seem to come. Her hand wrapped around him was enough of an answer that he needed as he moved inside her tightness, feeling her body beneath him. He listened to her moans and moved slowly at first. Her fingers moved across his back and down to his ass, pulling him tighter and deeper as she tossed her head back and arched higher off the mattress, drawing him in as much as she physically could.

The words slipped past her lips, "Oh, God. Peter," forgetting momentarily that they needed to be quiet. Neither seemed to care as they were inevitably lost in each other.

"So good," he breathed against her skin, his lips covering hers as each thrust he attempted to draw out slow and long. He never wanted this moment to end, knowing when it did anything could happen-good or bad. He was going to savior it as long as possible. He covered her with kisses, his breath stealing hers away for a moment as one hand moved down between them, wanting to help guide her over the edge. His pace quickened and he listened to her gasps and moans feeling her body quivering beneath him. "Like that?" He whispered against her ear, feeling her body buck off the mattress and he had his answer as he felt her begin to come undone in his arms.

The tightness and pulsating was enough to throw him over the edge as the pace intensified and he groaned allowing himself to let go above her.

Her heart pounded wildly against her chest as she gasped for air, trying to catch her breath. "Merry Christmas," she rasped staring up at him a smile on his face as he leaned down, kissing her again. Indeed it was a very merry Christmas.

The End.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
